The Pokemon Characters Read Fanfic
by fwingsnitch
Summary: What the title says. An mostly-dialogue fic showing some different things I think the Ash, Brock, and Misty might say if they discovered


What the title says. An mostly-dialogue fic showing some different things I think the Pokémon characters may say if they discovered  
____________________________________________________

Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while. I've had writer's block on pretty much all my stories. So now I've decided to write this one. I don't know how good it'll be, cause I'm mostly just making it up as I go along. But, as I always say, it's worth a shot!  
____________________________________________________

"Hey, Ash, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hey, Misty. I just found this new website."

"Website?"

"Yup."

"…hey, wait, is this stuff about us?"

"Yeah. Apparently we we're in the game category."

"We're a game?"

"I guess so."

"Hold on, scroll back up for a second."

"Why?"

"See! Right there! There's a story about you being a transvestite!"

"What!?!"

"And here's one about you and Gary falling in love!"

"Yeah! And here's one about you being a lesbian!"

"Okay, let's just keep browsing!"  
____________________________________________________

"Hey guys, what's up?" Brock said, walking in the room.

"Hi, Brock," said Misty. "Ash and I were just checking out some of these fan fictions."

"Fan-fic?"

"Yup. For us."

"We have fanfic?"

"Yeah, tons," Ash said.

"Hold on, lemme see that…me and Nurse Joy are getting married!?!"

"Okay, this is definitely fiction," Misty said.  
____________________________________________________

"Okay, this guy is a pervert," Misty said.

"Why is he a pervert?" Asked Ash.

"Because, he just spent an entire paragraph describing my boobs!"

"Well, how is that a bad thing? Maybe you just have very nice boobs."

"Okay, Ash, now you're being a pervert."

"How was I being a pervert? I was complimenting you!"

"You were complimenting my boobs."

"Yeah, well, your boobs are part of you."

"Yes, but they are a part of me that are not exactly appropriate to compliment at this stage in our relationship."

"What stage is this?"

"Friendship. Not sexual. It's like how I never compliment your dick."

"Well, My dick doesn't exactly bulge out."

"It does when a Victoria's secret commercial comes on TV."

"Okay, let's just shut up and get back to the story."

"I'm not sure I actually want to know what this guy has to say next."

The two kept reading for a bit. Then Ash's eyes widened and a small smile crossed his face.

"Oh! Oh-ho-ho! Ooh! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Ooh-"

SLAP!!!

"Ow! What was that for!?!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"You sounded like a pervert at a magazine stand!"

"And you would know what that sounded like how?"

"I've seen Brock at magazine stands."

"Oooooh! DUDE! You just got P0WNED!"

Brock, who had been completely quiet this whole time, quickly punched Ash in the gut.

"Ow! Okay, I'm shutting up now!"  
____________________________________________________

Ash was still reading after Brock and Misty had left, and Misty walked in while he was reading something.

"You still on that site?"

"Yeah," Ash said, "this story is kinda weird."

"Well, what kind of story is it?" Misty asked, walking over and looking at the story.

"One with a romance between me and Dawn. It's called Pearlshipping."

"Pearshipping!?! Wait, what are you-oh, Ash, this is messed up! Who wrote this!?! I mean, this makes you into a pedophile!"

"How am I a pedophile?"

"Well, you're like, 18, and she's like, 10! I mean, I don't think 10-year-olds CAN even…have orgasms? Okay, that's just wrong!"

"Hey guys, what are you reading now?" Brock asked, walking in and looking at the screen.

"Alright!" Brock said. "Nice score, Ash, you dirty boy!" And he walked away.

"Hey, wait!" Ash yelled after him. "Brock, come back! Hey! BROCK!!! THIS IS NOT A BLOG!!! HEY!!!"

Ash looked back at a laughing Misty.

"Oh, shut up!" He said.

"I'm sorry," said Misty, stifling her laughs. "It was just so hilarious!"

"Oh, well, if you think _this _is funny, you should see this other fic I found. It's about a little thing called "gymshipping".

"Gymshipping?" Misty said as Ash went to the story he was talking about. "What is-" the page story popped up on the screen and Misty began reading it.

"Oh, mother-"  
____________________________________________________

The end! Well, that was pretty short! I don't know, I just felt like writing it. See ya!


End file.
